Stridercest: A Forbidden Form Of Brotherly Love
by VanessasGhost
Summary: Dave and Dirk's feelings for each other are beginning to come to a head. How will they deal with this forbidden love? Stridercest. WARNING: sexually explicit


Dave.

He was walking to the kitchen in only his boxers. They were the red ones, with a pattern of broken records adorning them. Dirk stared through his triangular sunglasses at Dave's tan, muscular body as he reached for the box of cocoa puffs that was stationed on the counter.

Dirk wished he could run his hands over Dave's body, to lick his warm neck and run his fingers through Dave's short blonde hair, to hear him moan Dirk's name as he thrust his hips upwards in ecstasy-

"Dirk. What the fuck. There aren't any more goddamn cocoa puffs."

Dave's comment broke Dirk out of his daydreams. "Um...isn't there another box somewhere? I went to the store yesterday," he said, getting up and walking over.

_God, how can he be so breathtaking, _Dave thought to himself, staring at his older brother's skin (only a shade lighter than his). Dirk was dressed in only a pair of acid-washed jeans and red socks, _probably stolen from me,_ Dave thought with a tinge of annoyance.

Dirk stopped near his brother, stretching his arm across Dave's warm skin and dark nipples, grabbing the box of cocoa puffs and shaking it up and down. "Oh, yeah. Sorry lil man, lemme check the pantry..." Dirk sidled past Dave and opened the cherry-colored pantry door.

Dave sucked in his breath and licked his dry lips as he took in the view of Dirks back. _I must be some kind of weird perv, getting turned on by backs and shit,_ he thought as he began to get hard. The rational part of his brain was telling him that Dirk was his brother, that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be thinking of doing things like this with his own _brother_...

But the dominating part of his mind couldn't resist Dirk's angular build, his sun-bleached blonde hair, the heat emanating off of his bare skin...

Dirk jerked his head up as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, coming together right above the button of his jeans. Someone's cheek (little did Dirk know, it was bright pink) rested against his back, as another human's skin came in contact with his.

"Dave? Are you-" Dirk sucked in his breath when he felt the hardness of Dave's length pressing up against him. Dirk coughed and stuttered as he tried to figure out what to say next. "Uhm, Dave..." he murmured in a slightly lower, breather tone, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly Dave realized what he was doing, and quickly unfastened his arms from around his brother's waist. He stepped backwards, away from Dirk, quickly and stammered, "Um-um, Dirk-" He then turned away and ran off towards his bedroom, cringing with embarrassment.

Dirk turned around, wondering what the hell had just happened. If Dave liked him that way...Dirk shook his head. It would never happen; it was too fucked up, too unrealistic.

He shouldn't be feeling like this.

2

Dave threw himself into his bed, ignoring the fact that he might've just bent his dick in half as he burrowed his face into his pillow. "Fuck, sunglasses," he said aloud, lifting his head up and grabbing them, ripping them off and flinging them across the room. He didn't even care where they landed, he was too preoccupied with the fact that he liked his brother. His _brother_. And not in an "innocent brotherly love" type of way either. He wanted to sink his teeth into Dirk's warm skin and never let go. But he couldn't. It was _wrong_. Maybe if his parents hadn't left them alone, abandoned, for so long, they wouldn't feel this way about each other.

Dave clenched his pillow harder, digging his nails into it as hot tears threatened to pour down his cheeks. But a strider never cries. At least his father had taught him that before he left. 

3

Dirk leaned over the granite counter and stared at his smudged reflection.

_Dang, this thing really needs to be cleaned-_

_So does your mind. Get those filthy thoughts about your brother out of your head-_

Dirk slammed a fist into the countertop, wincing as he remembered what had just occurred.

_I should talk to him._

And with that thought, Dirk set off towards Dave's room.

4

Dave heard a knock on his door, and also heard it squeak open as a familiarly deep voice asked meekly, "Dave? Do you want to talk about it?"

Dave rolled over onto his back, and then sat up. Thankfully, his anger at himself had taken away his arousal and he was almost but not quite comfortable facing Dirk. "Yeah, I guess I better. Come sit next to me," He patted the space on the bed next to him and curled into a little ball, tucking his legs up to his chest and moving his chin to rest on his knees. Dirk walked over and gently sat next to his brother on the bed, no wanting to accidentally make him lose his balance and fall to the floor, his limbs spread every which way-

God, Dirk wanted Dave so badly in that moment.

Instead he asked (awkwardly), "So...What was that about?" Dave's eyebrows bunched together and Dirk noticed he wasn't wearing his sunglasses- _that's odd, he never takes them off_.

Dave replied with a sigh. His voice rumbled in his throat as he spoke and said, "Well, Dirk, um-you didn't know this before, but you do now-I have...feelings for you. I love you more than a brother. I don't know why. Maybe it's because you're all I've had for such a long time. All I know is that I love you and it feels _**so fucking wrong**_." Dave moved his head so that it was buried in his knees, and clutched himself tighter. "I'm sorry." A single tear leaked out of his eye, and then he felt a familiar arm pull him into even more familiar, warm skin. Dave looked up in surprise as Dirk wrapped his other arm around his brother. Dave's lips were slightly parted, and Dirk could feel his brother's warm breath on his muscular chest as he looked down into Dave's eyes, after whipping off his triangular shades and tossing them on the floor next to the bed.

And then, Dave heard the words "I love you the same way," ring into his head a split second before Dirk's soft, warm lips met his own.

It was only a peck, and then Dirk pulled away. "Are you serious?" Dave asked, a stunned look on his face. "Um...you're okay with this? You don't hate me or anything? You're not..." Dave paused and took a breath before restarting his last question in a gravelly whisper. "You actually fucking like me back?"

Dirk took in the stunned look on Dave's face, the way one of his light eyebrows faced downwards and the other slowly climbed up his forehead; his bottom lip being bit by the top, the look of confusion and excitement and arousal and disappointment in his bloodred eyes.

"Um, yeah. I've actually liked you for a while..." Dirk turned away, wincing as he said, "But we're brothers. Don't you think that's fucked up? At least a little bit?" Dirk sighed and his shoulders slumped downwards as he loosened his tight grip on Dave.

"Dirk-" Dave leaned into his brother and brought his hand up, cupping Dirk's face and turning it towards his. "I don't mind."

Dave leaned in and touched his lips to Dirk's, and Dirk tilted his head to the right, deepening the kiss. Dave wanted to explore every inch of his brother's muscular body, he wanted to grind against him and make him scream; Dave's tongue caressed the roof of Dirk's mouth slightly and Dirk pulled his brother closer to him, making a sound of approval.

Abruptly, Dave pulled away, much to Dirk's dismay. "Don't stop..." Dirk said, pulling Dirk closer and parting his lips slightly. Suddenly Dirk felt Dave's finger touch his lips, almost as if he was being shushed.

"Get naked for me."

"Dave, we haven't even...Are you sure about this?" Dirk replied, gazing into his brother's eyes, which were full of arousal and impatience.

"I want you more than anything else I could possibly imagine." Dave said, leaning in and pecking Dirk on the nose. "I want this." He said, a goofy grin encompassing his face.

"Okay."

Dirk stood up and undressed quickly, sashaying his hips back and forth as he pulled off his jeans and boxers, tossing them into a heap on the floor before returning to the bed. He lay on his back, spreading his legs wide. "Dave. I want you."

Dave crawled on top of Dirk, looking down into his hazel eyes and noting the arousal and need inside of them. Dave smiled as he lowered his lips down to his brother's ear, and whispered in a low, gravelly tone, "Are you ready?"

"More than ever."

Dave pressed Dirk's lips against his and groaned. Dirk was actually a really good kisser. _He must've had practice with Jake, _Dave thought to himself as he felt a pang of jealousy. _No, he's not Jake's anymore, he's mine, and I'm going to make him scream..._

Dave kissed Dirk even deeper as he stretched his right hand down to his boxers and tried to tug them off over his throbbing cock. After a moment, Dirk realized what was happening and proceeded to help Dave by sticking his hand down Dave's loose boxers (which were becoming tighter by the minute) and gracefully releasing his hard cock from its prison.

Dave groaned and met Dirk's eyes. He was so ready, so willing, precum was already starting to leak out of him and they had barely even started.

Dave scooted closer to Dirk, the curve of his neck getting closer to Dirk's lips. He reached over into his bedside table drawer and grasped a half-empty bottle of sweet-smelling lube. "Fuck, Dave, please hurry, I can't wait any longer..." Dave soon readjusted himself over Dirk, smirking at him before he said,

"We've waited long enough, haven't we?"

Dave opened the lube and squeezed some into his palm, biting his lower lip and rolling his hips slightly in order to brush his hard cock against Dirk's length. Dirk whimpered and arched his back slightly; even more precum beginning to leak out of him as Dave began to lubricate Dirk's tight asshole with his fingers.

He could feel the muscle tighten with his touch and began to lubricate his dick as he let loose a short, high-pitched whine. Images flashed through his mind: Dirk's matted hair; his aching, throbbing length; the way he would scream Dave's name as he came; oh, god...

Dave positioned himself over Dirk, leaning closer to his face and looking deep into his eyes. "Are you ready, my love?" Dave asked, again in a husky tone.

"Jesus, Dave, yes, just make me scream already," Dirk replied, rolling his eyes. _Haven't I answered this question enough already?_

And with that, Dave guided his hard cock into Dirk's hole. _God, he's so tight, he feels so good, fuck, the pressure, _Dave thought as he took Dirk's bottom lip into his mouth and began to suck on it and slowly thrust his hips upward.

After only a couple of minutes (though it seemed to last forever, both parties wanted the moment to last as long as it could), Dave had his entire cock inside of Dirk.

_Mmh, it's uncomfortable, but it feels like Dave belongs here, inside me and on top of me, ohh,_ Dirk thought, beginning to breathe heavier.

"Dave, please, you feel so good inside of me, Dave, oh God..." Dave proceeded to begin thrusting into Dirk, lowering his mouth down to Dirk's neck (who was now panting and squirming under Dave) and kissed him gently. He then opened his mouth and began to suck on Dirk's skin even harder, prompting Dirk to groan and tangle his fingers in Dave's blonde hair. He lowered his hand down to his length and began to stroke-double the enjoyment only made things that much better.

Dave broke away to brace himself on his bed using his elbows as he began to thrust faster, Dirk twitching under him and moaning his name, and the occasional swear.

"Fuck, Dirk, you're so tight-" Dave managed to say through clenched teeth before a cry of "Dave!" was pitched into the air and Dirk came-it felt like he was ripping apart, but it was so fucking sweet, and this was all he wanted, Dave on top of him, close enough to see every freckle, every eyelash, every single mark or scar on his skin-"Fuuck, Daaave, ohh..." Dirk moaned as he finished. He would only have to wait but a few seconds before a cry of "Dirk, fuuck, ahh..." was heard as Dave thrust as hard and deep as he could into Dirk, clenching the sheets and biting Dirk as hard as he could on the neck, groaning once more before slowing down and eventually pulling out. It was a weird feeling, a strange sense of freedom (not in a negative way, of course) when his cock wasn't inside of Dirk. He fell on top of his brother, noticing the stickiness, but he didn't mind. It was the result of him. Dirk was his prize.

Dirk wrapped his arms around his sweating younger brother, muscles still twitching as he began to relax.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything." Dirk said, hugging his brother tighter and kissing him on top of his head.

"It's no problem." Dave replied as he lifted his head up and placed a gentle kiss on his brother's lips, before putting his head down on Dirk's warm chest and falling into a dreamworld, his last thought being:

_We are definitely doing this again._


End file.
